


Wet

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Wet

**Title:** Wet  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: [Art](http://www.joephillips.com/images/calendar_art/2003/2.jpg)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance, no warnings.  
 **A/N:** Do I really have to issue another insulin warning?  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Wet

~

“This was just a ploy to get me wet! You knew they expected rain,” Ron cried as they ran for shelter.

“My chance to see you in a wet shirt,” Harry replied, breathless with laughter. “Surely you wouldn’t refuse me that?”

Ron spun so fast Harry almost knocked him over. “I’d never refuse you anything,” he said, suddenly serious.

Harry, mesmerized by the look on Ron’s face, nodded. “I know.”

Their kiss tasted of rain and wind, and when they separated, Ron was smiling. “We’re both soaked.”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered. “Sorry.”

Ron grinned. “Good thing we _both_ look good wet.”

~


End file.
